Strawberry Shampoo
by Darkfire359
Summary: Due to a dead rat in his shower, Light is forced to use a new type of shampoo.  Unfortunately, it has pheromones added to it.  How will L react?  Implications of L/Light at the end.


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. But I did invent the shampoo brand.

Light's shower, for some reason, had a dead rat in its drain. Light had no idea how it got there, but nevertheless, it was there. Unfortunately, the DRRS (Dead Rat Removal Service) only operated on weekdays, and today was Saturday. So Light was forced to shower in Sayu's bathroom instead.

Sighing, Light closed the curtain of his shower and left his bathroom, walking down the hall and eventually to Sayu's.

The mass murderer stepped into his sister's bathroom, the counters of which were filled with beauty products. He ignored the bras she had hanging there, locked the door, took off his clothes, stepped into the shower, and began to wash his hair.

Although Sayu had no fewer than 10 types of conditioner, she only had one type of shampoo. Apparently, it was her favorite.

_Strawberrilicious Splendor_, read the label, _Guaranteed to get the guys to fall for you!_

So it wasn't exactly what Light was looking for in a hair product, but he didn't really want to go back through the house, naked and wet, to get his own shampoo. Plus there was still the issue of the dead rat.

He reluctantly applied the stuff to his hair, reading more of the label while doing so.

_Berry Industries has specially designed this product to attract males. The pheromones added to it do not affect animals, and have no effect on other females. However, in a test, 95% of men said that Strawberrilicious Splendor made women more attractive, due to being nicer smelling. It is so effective, Berry Industries has guaranteed that if you don't have more male admirers within 30 days of using the product, you will receive a free sample of our Peach Passion conditioner. Product was not tested on animals._

At this point, Yagami Light was now thoroughly creeped out by his sister's shampoo and immediately set the bottle back down. He could wait until Monday to wash his hair. But then... it might get greasy and lack its beautiful luster. He didn't know if he could bear to have his beautiful hair unwashed.

"You better thank me for this, hair," he said to himself, and completed its lathering. He washed it off as well as he could, then picked the manliest conditioner he could find, hoping it would cover the rather strong scent of the shampoo.

Unfortunately, it didn't. Even with his hair completely blown dry, the appealing aroma of his hair was still there. He pulled at a strand, which barely reached to his eyebrows, amazed that the smell was so potent.

Then came the important question. Why didn't it smell like this around his sister? He looked at the shampoo label again.

_Do not use more than three caps of product._

Darn it. His normal shampoo needed to be really glopped on, so he had done the same thing here. Oh well. It wasn't like he had anything major at school on Monday. So he could just hold out until...

Oh no. This was just great. He was going to the movies with L tomorrow. Matsuda had suggested that the two youngest members of the investigation team have some "quality bonding time" and his dad had seconded the idea. The last thing Light needed was to have the world's top three detectives wondering why his hair smelled like a large strawberry patch.

Well... maybe it would wear off?

At dinner that evening Light's mother hadn't said anything about the scent of his hair, and after explaining the situation to Sayu, she apparently had completely understood. The creepy thing was though, she seemed to understand _really _well. Because of that, Light hadn't lost any sleep of his hair, and was in fact slightly confident that L wouldn't notice his hair tomorrow.

* * *

Light thanked the gods (Well, actually he just thanked himself, since he would soon be a god. It was kind of awkward though.) that the smell of the shampoo had gone down. Then again, maybe his sense of smell had just been dulled. L would be arriving at the theater at any minute. Light paced in front of the snack counter.

"Excuse me sir, you can't get in here without shoes. Theater rules."

Light looked up to see the very detective he had been thinking about talking with one of the members of the theater's staff.

"If I were to put on shoes," L replied, "the resulting discomfort and suffocation of my feet would lower my deductive reasoning skills by 17%. And I assure you that in the interest of justice, you don't want that."

The employee looked very confused by this.

"I can't allow exceptions. I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

"Your expression clearly shows that this action induces no fear within you. And your reasoning lacks logic, because your decision will not only reduce customer satisfaction, but will deprive your establishment of the outrageous $8.00 I would pay for admission."

Light actually felt sorry for the guy, because L's unwavering stare appeared to be inducing spontaneous itching.

"I... err... fine just go in."

L walked past him, bought a ticket, then joined Light by the snack counter.

"I assume that Light-kun intends to buy candy for the movie?"

"Sure Ryuzaki," Light said, expecting L to make such a request, "What kind do you want?"

"Hmm..." L pondered, licking his lips as he gazed at the candy options, "I think I'll have the strawberry twizzlers. Strawberry is, after all, my favorite flavor of any kind of sweet."

Light discreetly took a step away from L. How was it possible that he could make even his candy preferences creepy?

"Okay," Light replied, trying to hide his discomfort, "How about we get some popcorn too? It's a movie classic."

"Light-kun may purchase whatever he wishes."

After that there was an awkward silence that lasted until they made their purchases, and L began to eat his twizzlers.

"So, Ryuzaki, what do you know about the movie we are seeing?" Light asked.

"Matsuda picked it out for us. It is of American origin, and I believe it is called 'Star Trek'."

"I kind of figured that from the movie tickets. But have you ever seen any Star Trek episodes or movies before?"

"No. However one case I worked on led to a Star Trek convention. Many of the people there wondered what kind of alien I was."

Light laughed softly. L did had a bit of an unearthly appearance about him. It was probably his eyes.

As they entered the actual theater where the movie was playing, L stepped towards Light in order to get through the doorway, but to his surprise, Light scurried ahead of him. The detective made a note of this odd behavior, and wondered if he could link it to Kira. Finding no way to do so, he simply followed the younger man.

The two made their way to their seats, then waited for the previews to end.

"Do you want some popcorn?" Light offered.

"No. Does Light-kun want some candy?" L took this opportunity to lean towards Light, attempting to uncover why the teen was unnaturally nervous about his close proximity.

Light tried to move over in his seat, but the chairs offered limited space, and L's unique sitting position allowed him to move farther. The detective caught the scent of his strawberrilicious hair, and it apparently surprised him out of using third person.

"Your hair smells good."

For a moment L seemed frozen in awe, but then immediately buried his nose in Light's hair.

"Light-kun smells better then a thousand newly baked cakes.

At this point, L was essentially on top of him, and Light couldn't get out of the way without the armrest painfully digging into his back. He tried to wriggle towards the floor, but L reached an arm across, blocking his escape, and allowing L to pull himself even closer.

"Ryuzaki, please stop!"

"It is a crime for Light-kun to not share his delicious scent. I can not allow crimes."

"Just. Get. Off!"

With the final word, Light kneed L in the chest, forcing him back to his own seat. The detective blinked, trying to get his bearings.

"I am sorry, Light-kun," he said, far enough away to no longer be captivated by the strawberry scent.

"Fine. Let's just watch the movie."

Ignoring the glares of the nearby movie patrons, L returned to a normal sitting position, or what was normal for him. Light leaned away from him, running a hand over his head to see if the detective's fervent sniffing had messed up his hair at all. It seemed that the shampoo bottle wasn't kidding about the its effects. At least it only seemed to work short-range.

* * *

The two finished the movie without incident, and the next evening, Light went to the mall.

"Sir, you do know that Berry Industries's products are for women, right?" said the sales clerk, gesturing to the strawberry chapstick, conditioner, and of course, shampoo that Light had put on the checkout counter.

"Yeah, I know," Light replied, "I'm getting them for a friend."

The clerk seemed skeptic, for what reason Light couldn't possibly fathom, but rang up his goods without further comment.

Interestingly enough, he wasn't lying.

Author's Note: Ooh, we all wonder what that means. The quote "your hair smells good" is actually from a friend, regarding him smelling my (and many other people's) hair. Luckily, he doesn't get much creepier than that. Unless you count that he also provided the idea of the dead rat, due to chasing me with one at one point. Also, special thanks to Backyard Bottomslash for betaing this.


End file.
